


Why Is It Always Me? (Or, Five Times Bobbi Morse Walks In On Her Friends Doing the Deed and One Time She Is Walked In On)

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bobbi has bad luck, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Most OCs based on Mortal Kombat Characters, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says, five times Bobbi walks in on her friends doing the deed and the one time she's walked in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JoeyMack!

**Author's Note:**

> So this totally came to me while I was walking. It's gonna be short and sweet but I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. Most of the OCs are based on Mortal Kombat characters, though only one shows up in this first chapter.

"Barbara Morse, damn is it good to see you," a familar voice said, startling Bobbi. She looked up to see the grinning face of Ruben Mackenzie smirking at her. 

"Ruben Mackenzie, it's been years," Bobbi replied, hugging her old friend. 

"Damn right it has been, Alfie and his friends, Tremors, invited me to join SHIELD," Ruben said. Bobbi laughed. "I forgot we used to call him 'Alfie'." Ruben grinned at her. "So where is Alfie?"

"I...Don't know actually," Bobbi admitted. 

"Damn...well let's go find him," Ruben said, linking his arm with Bobbi's. Bobbi laughed as the two headed out. 

"So how have you been?" Ruben asked as they headed down the hall. 

"Good, Hunter and I nearly got in trouble with the Russian Government, but it's all good now," Bobbi said, shaking her head as she remembered the Russian incident and their desperate actions. 

"You and Hunter still together?" Ruben asked. Bobbi shook her head. "Nah. I uh...I found someone else."

"They treat you right?" Ruben asked. Bobbi nodded. "Yeah...yeah..." Ruben grinned. "Good. Now...You got any idea where Alfie could be?" Bobbi frowned and thought about that. 

"The garage," she said. "He's probably at the garage." Ruben nodded and the two headed there.

Bobbi opened the door to the gym and was met with a surprising sight. Mack was bent over the workbench, his clothing strewn across the garage. Joey was behind him, just as naked and thrusting into him. 

"Fuck Joey, fuck!" Mack shouted at the same time the two interlopers let out twin cries of shock. Joey instantly broke away from Mack, blushing. 

"Goddammit Alfie!" Ruben shouted, covering his face. 

"What the hell are you doing here Ruben?" Mack asked. 

"I wanted to see my big brother, but it seems he's a bit busy," Ruben shot back. Mack blushed slightly. Ruben began backing out of the room.

"When you're done with this, we can visit," he said. Mack nodded and Ruben and Bobbi quickly left. Bobbi closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief, turning around. She then let out a small shriek at Jade standing there, fans out with her posture looking like she was ready to kill any intruders.

"I heard screaming. What happened?" Jade asked. Bobbi gave her an apologetic smile. "Mack and Joey are in the garage doing...yeah..." There was a beat of silence before Jade began to laugh. 

"Damn babe, you walked in on them again?" Jade asked between laughs. Bobbi frowned. "Yes and it's not funny." Jade closed her fans and slid them into their holsters, pulling Bobbi into her arms. 

"It kinda is," Jade murmured, kissing her forehead. Bobbi hummed quietly and nestled close. 

"Uh...Who are you?" Ruben asked, finally regaining his ability to speak. 

"Jade Okaia," Jade said, "And you?"

"Ruben Mackenzie. Alfie...or Mack as I guess you call him...is my older brother," Ruben said, "And what did you mean by Bobbi walking in on them again?"

"When Jade and I first got together we accidently walked in on Mack and Joey doing...that," Bobbi explained, turning to look at her old friend. Ruben shook his head. "I guess I'm glad it's only once for me, I can't imagine walking in on others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One done! For those who don't know, Jade is inspired by the Mortal Kombat character Kitana and is featured on some stories of a friend and mine over on fanfiction.net.


	2. FitzSimmons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. We see some other SHIELD agents in this, namely FitzSimmons. On a side note, Syndel is Jade's mother and is inspired by Sindel from Mortal Kombat (but not evil or anything like that).

It was early in the morning, 5:30 AM to be exact if the clock wasn't lying (and it usually didn't). Bobbi blinked sleepily and twisted her head to look behind her. Jade was still asleep, one arm thrown around Bobbi's body, wrapped around her waist and holding her snugly. Bobbi carefully took Jade's hand and lifted it, sliding out of the warm embrace. Jade shifted and mumbled slightly, but she didn't wake. Bobbi quietly pulled on some regular clothes and headed off. 

 She found the kitchen to be rather active for so early in the morning. May was in there, brewing some tea. Syndel was also in there, talking with May. The two older women looked up at Bobbi's sudden appearance. 

"Good morning Bobbi, is Jade still sleeping?" Syndel said kindly. 

"Yeah...I figured it let her sleep," Bobbi said, her tone slightly sheepish. 

"You aren't up for training," May commented, giving Bobbi a knowing look. Bobbi shrugged. "I figured I'd get my work in the lab done early so I could spend the rest of the day training."

"FitzSimmons are up," May said, "They'll be in the lab."

"That's fine," Bobbi assured her, heading off to the lab. 

In hindsight, Bobbi should've expected what she was going to see when she got to the lab, since FitzSimmons had been nearly inseparable ever since they had gotten together. Nonetheless, Bobbi still felt like she needed brain bleach after what she had seen. 

"Oh God you two! Why!" Bobbi shouted, covering her eyes with her hands as FitzSimmons hurriedly broke apart, covering their bodies. 

"What...What are you doing here so early?" Simmons asked. 

"I was going to get my lab work in! But I'm just going to leave..." Bobbi said before walking out. Bobbi sighed, realizing this had been the second time she had walked in on her friends having sex. 


End file.
